Mobile robots are used in many different fields. For example, mobile robots are used in home settings, office settings, manufacturing settings, and military settings. Many of these robots have limited user interfaces due to limited surface area along the respective housings of the robots. In many instances, the only user interfaces are an on/off switch and/or a small LED screen. Thus, it is very difficult to provide complex commands to the mobile robot. As such, users may find configurations and control of these robots to be difficult.